


A Frosty Night

by Smileyface2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyface2000/pseuds/Smileyface2000
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Lily and Scorpius during the holidays.





	A Frosty Night

It was a frosty winter evening and Lily Potter was admiring her handiwork from her couch. Due to her newly acquired free time, Lily took on the challenge of turning her modern and cold flat, into a festive and warm home. If not for her magic, it may have been a daunting task, but she rather enjoyed using red and gold to transform her apartment. At first, she had no idea what she was doing, but after seeking the advice of her mum, the results were simply breathtaking. She couldn't wait for Scorpius to see what she had done, after all, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been able to do it. Scorpius had insisted that she took time off for the holidays. Lily had half a mind to hex him into oblivion just for suggesting that her career wasn’t as important as Christmas. Although she soon warmed up to the idea when her mom told her that despite there being so many, all members of the Weasley family would be present at the Weasley family dinner. There were plenty of cousins that Lily had spent most of her childhood with, but hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. It was this golden opportunity that caused Lily to give into Scorpius’ pleas. Oh, Scorpius. He never seized to amaze her. It seemed like every moment she spent with him challenged her to rethink her perspective of the world. 

Suddenly a mop of platinum blonde hair appeared in front of the lavishly decorated Christmas tree. Growing up in a magical family meant that Lily was no longer startled by people suddenly appearing out of thin air. Scorpius had spent the day with his parents trying to convince the older Malfoy's that the Weasley Christmas dinner is an important event. The arguing exhausted him, but the look in his girlfriend’s eyes washed away any tiredness. Her hazel eyes shone with deep, intense adoration.

“Fancy a drink love?” she asked as she got up from her spot on the couch. “You look like you could use one.”

“Sure. T-Thanks,” he stammered. 

As she walked by he caught a whiff of her perfume and instantly knew which one it was. After being in a relationship with Lily for so long, Scorpius had begun to devise a mental list of favourites. For example; there was this one shirt that Lily owned that always forced Scorpius to excuse himself. Make no mistake, Lily was definitely not oblivious to Scorpius' favourites. She enjoyed using her knowledge to her advantage. Scorpius expected that tonight was one of those nights when Lily strategically chose her perfume. 

Lily poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to her boyfriend. “So how are your parents?”

“They’re as stubborn as ever. They said that they would not allow me to skip their dinner. But I reminded them that I’m a grown man and I didn’t need them to  _ allow _ me.” 

“And how did Draco take your small act of defiance?” I asked, playing with his left hand.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t wait around to see.”

Lily linked her fingers with his and pulled him towards the balcony. “I really love what you did with the apartment. It’s better than I could have imagined. My only regret is that I wasn't here to help you,” Scorpius said.

“It was nothing,” Lily said, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, look at me. It’s not ‘nothing’. It means that you want to create a home with me. And that means everything to me,”

Lily rewarded his words with a kiss on his cheek. This caused Scorpius to turn to face her and snog her properly. As he peppered her with kisses, he gently pushed her back towards to the railing. She gasped as the cold metal beam met her back. They continuously whispered “I love you” to each other between kisses.

“Maybe we should go back inside before the neighbours get the wrong idea,” suggested Lily, whilst Scorpius left red marks on her pale neck.

He paused and looked at her. Her skin looked like marble in the moonlight. At that moment, he knew that even if they spent eternity together, it wouldn’t be long enough. He knew that no matter what, he would love her.

“Good idea,” said a blushing Scorpius. 


End file.
